


Pull-ups

by thecookiemomma



Series: Gibbs' Exercise Routine [2]
Category: NCIS
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-23
Updated: 2016-05-23
Packaged: 2018-06-10 08:14:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6947113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thecookiemomma/pseuds/thecookiemomma
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gibbs needs to exercise more often.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pull-ups

**Author's Note:**

> I got a comment on this one today (thank you, Jane!) and got hit with a massive plot bunny. And with the messy disappointment (IMHO) of a finale, I needed something comforting. What better than two sweaty men and pr0n? Nothing indeed. Enjoy.

Jethro grinned and pulled Tony up to their bedroom. Tony tilted his head and gazed unblinkingly at the rack in the corner. It had a step stool beside it, and handles on the top.  “What’s this for, Boss?” 

 

“Exercises.”  It’d been a while since Jethro had done the push-ups, so Tony had nearly forgotten. However, in that instant, he remembered how hot it was to be underneath the man, curled into him, waiting to be skewered… His eyes darkened with lust.   Gibbs noticed, and hummed wordlessly. 

 

“Yeah, alright,” Tony grinned, eyes still wide, and cock hardening in his pants. “I assume the clothes come off. Where do you want me?” 

 

Another wordless grunt of assent, and Jethro produced a pillow that looked weird. It was a circular pillow he’d seen some people use either after they’d been shot in the ass, or maybe for babies or something. He shrugged, and waited for his lover to direct him. “On the ladder.”  Tony complied. “Sit on the bar.  Spread as wide as you can.” 

 

“Facing which direction, Jethro?”  Tony was honestly curious now.  The last time had gone so well…

 

“Forward. Pull-ups.  Gonna suck you off…”  Tony scrambled into position, and Gibbs rubbed his hands dry from sweat, added a little bit of talcum they kept close for other issues, and began pulling himself up. 

 

It took a little time for them to get everything lined up properly, but it worked, and Tony held on for dear life as he was given the most intense blowjob of his life.  He shuddered through each lick and suck, feeling the hums as Jethro grunted his way through his set.  He held on, counting. He knew just how many the man normally did, and wanted him to get through all of them.  As they neared the end, Tony couldn’t hold it back.  “Comin’, Jethro. Comin’…” 

 

 An affirmative assent was the only thing he heard. He was already gone.  He shuddered, shivered, and slid, nearly falling off the bar as Gibbs dropped, spunk dripping off his face.  Gibbs eased him down, and Tony leaned in for a long kiss.  “Goddammit, Jet,” Tony breathed, hands clenching at Gibbs’ shoulders as tightly as he’d gripped the handles of the bar above them.  “Yeah, that’s another good one.  We need to exercise more often.”  

 

Gibbs’ only response, other than to drag Tony to the bed to fuck him again, was a short, sharp bark of laughter that reflected all the way to his eyes.   


End file.
